Happy Birthday, Ukitake
by Soul Neko-Natsu
Summary: Pequeño One-Shot/Drabble por el cumpleaños de Ukitake: "¿Por qué compraste lo mismo que yo, imbécil" " ¿Qué hacer por estos hermosos lados, mi adorable Nanao-chan? " "No puedes creer en tu suerte." 21/12


**Disclaimer**: Vamos, que todos sabemos que Bleach no me pertenece. Los personajes son de Tite Kubo, yo los uso a mi gusto :v

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Ukitake**

Esa mañana, te levantas con parsimonia y dolor, pero sonriente. Habías tenido una buena racha éste mes, y una recaída no iba a quitarte el buen ánimo que portabas. El clima era frío y nevaba, en tres días iba a ser Navidad, y todo el mundo estaba de buen humor, comprando regalos y decorando.

Eso te hacía muy feliz.

Te colocas lentamente tu uniforme negro, y además intentas recordar dónde dejaste la bolsa con hielo, no soportas el dolor de cabeza. Tu haori te espera en tu armario, donde ves una foto de cuando tú y Kyōraku eran unos niños, entrenando. La melancolía te llena y toses, un poco de sangre salpica los estantes. Cierras la puerta y decides usar una bufanda, porque el clima te dará batalla hoy.

Con la prenda ya puesta, decides salir y una ráfaga invernal te alborota tus cabellos blancos, toses otra vez y sientes dos reiatsu familiares venir a toda velocidad.

―¡Bueeeenos días, capitán Ukitake! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, capitán Ukitake! ―Kiyone y Sentarō ya estaban ahí, felicitándote al mismo tiempo con su voz enérgica. Los dos traían largas bufandas y guantes gruesos, y con toda la nieve que ya tenían encima los hacían ver como muñecos de nieve.

―Gr-gracias, muchas gracias... ―dices, y los dos sacan al mismo tiempo dos paquetes, uno de color verde y otro de color amarillo.

―¡Esto es para usted, un elegante espejo de oro para que pueda peinarse todos los días y se vea tan bien como siempre! ―dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. El lugar quedó en silencio unos segundos, al notar que los dos habían comprado la misma cosa, y luego comenzaron a discutir.

―¿Por qué compraste lo mismo que yo, imbécil? ―le gritaba Kiyone, pero el hombre no daba su brazo a torcer y decía que era todo lo contrario. Intentaste aplacarlos afirmando que no tenían que haberse molestado, pero de inmediato supiste que era una batalla perdida. Podían durar así horas. Te alejas caminando hacía atrás varios metros, riendo nerviosamente, cuando tu espalda choca contra algo. Te volteas para ver a Nanao y a Unohana, una sonriéndote y la otra mirando con el ceño fruncido la pelea.

―Disculpa si mi visita puede resultar corta, capitán Ukitake. Vengo aquí para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños y darle ésto ―con una mano, Unohana saca un paquete marrón y te lo entrega. Te sonrojas y agradeces como puedes, intentando no toser. La capitana te recuerda tomar tus medicinas y se va en un instante. Nanao, en cambio, se queda.

―Feliz cumpleaños, capitán Ukitake ―dice, haciendo una profunda reverencia ―. Le doy ésto de regalo.

Su paquete era mas grande y alto, parecía tener varias cosas juntas.

―¡Muchas gracias, I-Ise-san! ¡No debiste molestarte! ―tartamudeas por el frío, y te sientas en uno de los pasillos de la división, donde se encontraban varios cojines morados. Sientes mucha curiosidad por los regalos, así que decides abrirlos ahí mismo. Al ver como la teniente se queda inmóvil en la nieve, con el pelo casi blanco, la invitas a sentarte.

Mientras abres el regalo de Unohana, ella se sacude la nieve de los lentes y tiembla de frío, muy irritada. Riendo, sacas el juego de vasijas y tazas para té de porcelana y sonríes, siempre necesitabas uno. Ahora solo faltaba un poco de té y estarían abrigados.

Luego, prosigues con el regalo de Nanao, y no puedes evitar que tu sonrisa aumente al ver la pila de libros que hay, unos grandes y otros pequeños, algunos raídos y otros en perfecto estado.

―Le regalo estos libros de mi colección, pienso que le gustarán ―comenta la teniente, titiritando. A diferencia de ti, que llevabas un gran haori para abrigarse, Nanao solo traía su uniforme y un gorrito color morado. Al ver su roja nariz, ríes y le agradeces, ofreciéndole tu bufanda.

La rechaza, como esperabas.

―¡Ukita...! ¿Qué hacer por estos hermosos lados, mi adorable Nanao-chan? ―inquiere Shunsui, quien acaba de llegar en frente de ellos, con los dos brazos posicionados en su espalda.

―Venía a darle su regalo de cumpleaños al capitán Ukitake ―murmura ella, intentado esconder el sonrojo de su cara provocado por el frío. Agradeces que no se levantara y se fuera poniendo como excusa el papeleo, porque su presencia es muy grata. Además, ella misma tampoco parecía querer volver a esa lluvia blanca llamada nieve.

Shunsui se para frente a ti y muestra lo que trae en sus brazos, un pequeño y hermoso perro siberiano, de pocas semanas de edad. Tus ojos chispean de felicidad y agarras al diminuto animal, acariciándolo con tu mejilla. Te encantaban los animales. Mientras tanto, tu amigo de la infancia se sienta al lado de Nanao y le pone su haori rosado y su bufanda blanca a la teniente, quien protesta en vano.

Te haces una nota mental de emparejarlos, sería tan adorable...

―¡Capitán Ukitake, el capitán comandante Yamamoto le envía esto con motivos de su cumpleaños! ―un oficial interrumpe la escena con una gran tetera humeante en manos, colocandola en el suelo y retirándose de inmediato. No puedes creer en tu suerte.

Sirves en las tazas nuevas el té caliente, y ríes ante la posibilidad de que hubiera sido calentado por el mismo fuego del Comandante. Le sirves a Shunsui y luego a Nanao, quién no espera ni un segundo en colocar sus pálidas manos en la taza y buscar un poco de calor. Ríes con tu viejo amigo y pasas la tarde oyendo los coqueteos de Shunsui y las esquivas de Nanao. Unas horas mas tarde, Rukia te entrega un artefacto humano llamado "lámpara de lava" y un peluche de oso de parte de Ichigo. Ella dice que es de buena suerte, y no dudas en reír al ver su cara de admiración al observar al cachorro que tenías en brazos.

Es el mejor cumpleaños que has pasado en años.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Gracias a BleachListGirl, de Tumblr, por recordarme que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ukitake. Nadie parece recordalo, así que decidi hacer un pequeño Drabble/One Shot basado en la lista que hizo BLG y conmemorarlo un poquito. Un poco de ShunNao nunca cae mal a nadie \o/ Por favor, sus opiniones, review, tomates y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidos, espero que les haya gustado :v


End file.
